A Drunken Sam and a Happy Ending
by SimplyLife
Summary: Sam comes back to their shared motel, and he is tired of hiding his feelings for his brother. So finally, he makes his move, and the best he can hope for is that he isn't rejected. WINCEST


Sam was having a tough time getting the door to their motel to open. Of course it didn't help that he was wasted all to holy hell. As he felt the key finally hit home, the tall man felt a rush of anticipation.

Tonight was the night. Sam was going to tell his older brother about the feelings he was harboring. For years, the younger Winchester had kept his lust at bay, since he hit puberty Sam has wanted more than a brotherly relationship with Dean. Since Sam was drunk off his ass, he decided tonight he was going to just go for it- let all his pent up lust and love for Dean out.

And if he got rejected, it could easily be blamed on the alcohol.

As soon as he opened to door, he was tackled to the ground. A heavy body sat on top of him, a heavy body that was laughing. The sound was deep, hearty, and wholesome. It was a sound Sam hadn't heard in a long time.

Dean was in an oddly playful mood tonight. So he had waited for his brother to come back. Who knows, maybe they could play a round of poker together? A little bonding time wouldn't hurt. But as soon as he heard the door open, Dean acted without thinking and, well, tackled his brother.

"Sammy! Where ya been?" By now the older man was sitting atop Sam's stomach, too lazy to get up. Dean's eyes twinkled with mischief as his little brother looked up from under him.

"Oh, just out and about." Sam's words were incredibly slurred, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hurry up and confess. But he saw how happy Dean looked, and even though Sam was incredibly nervous, he couldn't help but be happy, too. Dean's happiness was contagious.

Deciding he too was in a playful mood, Sam unexpectedly flipped Dean on his back. Now that Sam was on top and in control. During the switch in position, the older brother got a strong whiff of the alcoholic stench that Sam was giving off. The shorter man was a little uneasy having a drunken Sam around, but who was he to judge? Dean got drunk all the time, and his Sammy rarely criticized.

Dean looked at Sam's face. He noticed how dazed his sibling looked, how his long -too long- hair fell down around his face as he lent over, how Sam's lips were parted, and how his pupils widened in a fascination manner, surrounded by stunning hazel. To put it simply, his baby brother was striking, but Dean always knew that.

At the same time that his older brother was looking at him, Sam was deciding whether or not to go through with his decision. It wasn't the easiest choice to make, but ehh, why not? Sam was sick of hiding how he felt, enough was enough.

As Sam lowered his face, he noted how beautiful his brother looked. His big green eyes open wide with wonder at what Sam was doing. His full lips begging to be kissed, Sam had always thought they were the most kissable lips he'd ever seen.

Decades seemed to pass before the taller man's lips reached their target. It was just a simple press of mouths, gentle, with very little pressure behind it. But to the two brothers, it meant so much more, the kiss truly was life altering. Their entire relationship will change.

The kiss must have been five seconds long, and during that small time frame, Dean had closed his eyes. He didn't want his Sammy to the see the confusion, hope, and lust his eyes would give away. Dean had always felt love for Sam, and most of the time, it was stronger than brotherly adornment. And since his brother was clearly drunk, the older man didn't want to take advantage of his Sammy.

Sam watched for a negative reaction from Dean, while doing so he marveled at how such a simple touch felt so right. His lips tingled and his blood sang throughout his body, but still, Sam couldn't get the dreadful feeling out of his gut. The fear of rejection had Sam nearly trembling.

"Dean, say something..." His voice was raspy from emotion, and it rumbled through his brother's chest.

Finally, _finally_, Dean opened his eyes to look Sam in the eyes. Dean's eyes didn't have the harsh edge that the taller man expected, they were soft- almost sad looking.

"What do you want me to say, Sammy? You're drunk, it's okay." Similar to his eyes, his deep voice was soft and sad sounding.

"I-I don't know where to start," he sighed, and what the hell, might as well make this simple and not drag it out. "I'm not as drunk as you think I am. And I've loved you, for as long as I can remember. I want this. I want you."

After a brief silence, Sam said, "I'll give you a moment to digest."

As the younger Winchester moved to get off his brother, a hand grabbing his pulled him back down. Next thing he knew, another set of lips were on his. The second kiss was far less gentle than the first. This one was rough, full of passion, teeth clashing together, lips pulling, tongues licking.

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! So, uhm, this is my first fan-fic. I'm really new at this, and I'm hoping that if this gets enough reviews, I'll make the next chapter, (it'll diffidently have some lemony action in it).


End file.
